Gokiburi Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Gokiburi Paragon Leaders among their kind, the gokiburi paragon is akin to the Olympic runner to the average man, an example of the limits of the body and mind. Gokiburi paragons take positions of leadership and guide clans to goals. Making a Gokiburi Paragon Gokiburi Paragons gain several useful racial traits to help them survive, and telepathy to aid in communication with a host of new races. Abilities: While no particular ability dominates for the gokiburi paragon, their dark bodies and keen sense of hearing tends to professions of stealth and perception. This includes rogues, and archer classes, and thus a need for a high dexterity score. Their natural endurance makes them more hardy and thus more likely to be in the throes of combat. Races: Gokiburis. Alignment: Any. Class Features All of the following are class features of the gokiburi paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The gokiburi paragon is proficient in the use of all simple weapons and with light armor and shields. (Ex): At 1st level a gokiburi paragon's body becomes resistant to all sorts of chemical hazards, giving them immunity to poisons. : At 1st level a gokiburi paragon gains the Wild Talent bonus feat, awakening his mind with another supernatural sense. (Ex): A xenotheric's body is tough and resistant to all manner of hazards. At 1st level a gokibori paragon gains resistance to acid and electricity 5. It rises to resistance 10 at 3rd level. (Ex): Empowered by their newfound psionic presence, their body is charged with their ego and resists change. At 2nd level a gokiburi paragon becomes immune to petrification and polymorphs that would unwillingly alter his form. (Su): At 2nd level their psionic powers allows them to reach into the minds of others. They gain telepathy with all creatures that possess a language, out to 100 ft. : At 3rd level a gokiburi paragon gains +2 Con from their body undergoing a apotheosis into an outsider. : At 3rd level a gokiburi paragon finally has all the traits of a xenotheric creature. It's type becomes outsider with the augmented aberration subtype, gains a bio-energy pool, and they are permitted to take xenotheric feats. As a result it gains proficiency in all martial weapons and no longer must breathe, though they still must eat and sleep. As normal they do not possess an extraplanar or native subtype. Campaign Information Playing a Gokiburi Paragon Religion: Gokiburis are on a whole not terribly religious, and the same goes for the paragons. They are sometimes more susceptible to personal hubris however, making the concept of religion less ideal. Other Classes: Every being has its role, so a gokiburi paragon would say. It does not mean a person is worthless, sometimes such roles are vital, but as a gokiburi paragon often views its role as a leader of sorts, it may run into conflict when there are other leaders in the group. Combat: Gokiburi paragons are usually part of another class, and that class defines their choices in combat. Advancement: Gokiburi paragons are usually part of another class, and their advancement varies upon it. Gokiburi Paragons in the World Daily Life: When the gokiburis landed on the planet, it was the paragons with their telepathy that first forged the bonds of communication. As such to be a paragon is to be a person of importance and great use. Notables: The original leader from the crashed survivors was a gokiburi paragon named Hame'dao the First. He is hailed as a great leader and hero of his time. Organizations: gokiburi assemble in a series of growing clans, starting with the immediate family, the extended family, the "neighborhood" referred to as a House, and finally a colony, the equivalent of a nation or state. Those from the outside of the colony are viewed with suspicion, until proper trust can be gained. Afterwords a welcomed stranger is often forevermore welcome. NPC Reactions: Gokiburi paragons are to the eyes of humans strange leaders to a strange people, and they grow wary knowing that the opinion of the paragon may sway the opinion of the colony. Gokiburi Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge The Planes can research gokiburi paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Gokiburi Paragons in the Game Adaptation: Gokiburi paragons may be the result of some sort of genetic engineering on part of their technological advancements. Sample Encounter: A gokiburi paragon is leading a convoy of 4 gokiburi rogues out on their first scouting mission, when they run into trouble. ---- Category:Moderate BAB Category:Psionic Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:User Eiji-kun